THC antiguo: Trabajo, hijos, casa
by Ayanai Langley
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo siempre quiso darse la oportunidad de regresar a ser parte de la gente trabajadora. Aunque lo vio muy difícil con dos hijos y un esposo celoso y machista… hasta ahora. Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpreg, prostitución, infidelidades.
1. Cambios

_Hola..._

_Decidí que debía de hacer un cambio en el formato y estructura de la historia. Espero que ahora sea más agradable a la lectura y que me perdonen las personas que seguían esta historia. Cuando lo lean se darán cuenta que hay muchos cambios… yo digo que son bueno pero espero que ustedes los juzguen._

_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca. Los únicos que me pertenecen son los pequeños niños que describo y que siguen siendo un amor y la historia que he fantaseado._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un departamento de la zona conurbada de Moscú, se podía sentir tensión entre los miembros adultos del lugar. Aun cuando los habitantes de la ciudad ya habían comenzado sus labores, en este pequeño departamento apenas se alistaban para la salida. Y junto con la acalorada discusión, un pelirrojo de nombre Yuriy se terminaba de vestir, acomodando su corbata y mirando de soslayo a su pareja que discutía desde la recamara, donde se peinaba el cabello platinado, que a veces parecía de color lavanda. Mientras dos pequeñines miraban la televisión, ignorando los gritos.

-¿Para qué vas? Es suficiente con lo que tenemos, y además ¿quién va a cuidar a los niños?- Volvía a sacar ese argumento el joven de cabello platinado. Desde la noche anterior había intentado hacerlo desistir de su tonta idea de querer trabajar, sin lograrlo realmente.

- Los voy a dejar en una guardería, mientras yo trabajo, además el dinero que gane de mas es para sus estudios y otras cosas necesarias- respondió el pelirrojo, su pareja, Boris o como le gustaba que le dijeran… Bryan, seguía con la insinuante declaración de que podían seguir viviendo cómodamente con lo que él ganaba. Sin embargo eso no era posible para su salud mental, seguir encerrado de esa manera, asfixiado en esa vida que tenia. Observo a sus hijos, los amaba, pero estos ya eran grandes para ir a una guardería o hasta para entrar a una escuela elemental, claro que eso costaba y para colegiaturas no tenían. Suspiro, recogió lo que le faltaba para poder irse y miro el reloj, estaba a tiempo.- Vamos niños despídanse de papá-

Sus dos pequeños le miraron extrañados, ellos siempre se quedaban en casa hasta las 10 y ayudaban a su mami en las compras o salían al parque. Puras cosas que ellos consideraban divertidas y el haberse levantado temprano y tener que salir justo en el momento en que pasaba uno de sus programas favoritos no era lo ideal para ellos.

- Mami- se quejaron los pequeños, miraron a su mami apagar la tele y mirarlos con severidad, eso fue suficiente para que ellos se levantaran, le dieran un beso en la mejilla a su papá y corrieran a ponerse su suéter, listos para irse.

- Nos vemos en la tarde Bryan- Se despidió, no queriendo escuchar más comentarios al respecto de sus decisiones.

- Pero... vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida- le juro a la puerta cerrada. Tomo su saco y salió cinco minutos después que su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que ya había trabajado en esto antes, ¿por qué se salió?- pregunto el entrevistador. Le sonreía de manera interesada, desde el momento en que lo vio entrar no pudo evitar sentir algo que no sabía cómo definirlo más que pasión.

La oficina donde se encontraban era de un estilo modernista. Las pruebas paramétricas ya se las había hecho y esa era la última entrevista que le hacían ese día. Estaba ansioso por saber si lo admitirían o no, lo único bueno que sabía era que a pesar de que había sido agotador y algo tedioso, había valido la pena, ya había avanzado hasta ese lugar y solo le faltaba eso.

- Si ya había trabajado en esto, pero tuve que salirme para cuidar a mis hijos, por lo que ahora quiero regresar- Se mantenía tranquilo.

- Entonces tiene hijos, eso es extraño- se puso tenso. Lo último ya no le agrado, después de todo, le interesaba ese trasero y si tenía ya pareja era algo que simplemente no podría violar por su propia política.- Ah entiendo, entonces ¿Son hijos adoptados?- Tal vez una posibilidad mínima…

- No, los geste yo- se sentía avergonzado. Esas preguntas venían de más. Después de todo ellos que rayos les importaba su planificación familiar.

- Mmm ya veo, entonces tiene a su pareja y tiene dos hijos ¿En qué trabaja su pareja?-

- Es contador – Desvió la mirada, ahí se ponía grave la cosa. No podría mentir respecto a lo que ganaba Bryan, pero de esa manera le daría un sueldo muy bajo o tal vez ni lo contratarían.

- Vaya, entonces este trabajo es solo un complemento ¿Cierto?- Sonrió de manera un poco perversa.

- Si – Ya sentía todo perdido.

- Bien, y los niños ¿Qué edad tienen?- Sus preguntas completamente indiscretas le habían dado manera de poder ofrecerle mucho menos cosas. Ventajas de la lucratividad de esa empresa y el bajo interés del gobierno.

- Cinco años – Suspiro. De nada valía el intentar limpiar el lodo que el mismo se había echado del lugar al ser tan sincero.

-Bueno eso es perfecto, porque supongo que van a alguna institución como el jardín de infantes- indago, buscando más cosas. Sonrió complaciente. El nerviosismo del joven le agradaba y excitaba de una manera tan extraña. Era como un instinto animal.

-Sí, justamente ellos acaban de entrar- Se sentía al límite de aguantar por esas preguntas.

- Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo, nosotros le llamaremos, aunque por lo que veo me parece que la vacante es suya, sin embargo aun falta por ver otros candidatos- se levanto, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al otro, no sin antes ofrecerle la mano en un saludo cordial- que tenga una buena tarde-

-Sí muchas gracias- acepto la mano del otro y la apretó despidiéndose, sin bajar la mirada- e igualmente- Salió de la oficina, sin percatarse de la mirada que se dirigía a su trasero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus dos pequeños remolinos de alegría parecían con más energía ese día. El convivir con otros niños de su edad les había ayudado para sacar un poco más de energía además de juegos nuevos que aunque no era lo mismo jugar con dos, era más entretenido que ayudar a "mami" en algunas cosas del hogar.

-…Y después un niño que se llama Cris tiro la pelota y le dio a Aleksei, y se puso a llorar, como siempre- la emoción de contar algo nuevo a su padre que no fueran las compras o el pasar de los autos vistos por la ventana era de alguna manera muy emocionante para ambos- y el profesor salió corriendo y casi se pone a llorar igual que él-

-No deberías reírte de tu hermanito- dijo un poco molesto de esa actitud por parte de su hijo. Aunque intentaban siempre mantenerlos de alguna manera equitativos, la influencia del exterior impactaba mucho en sus niños que no sabían distinguir entre esas burlas crueles y con malicia a las que no lo eran.

-Pero mucha gente lo hace- se defendió el mayor de los hermanos, sin embargo sabía en qué momento debía de parar con sus argumentos. Desapareció de la vista de sus padres, corriendo a su cuarto, a seguir jugando después de la cena.

-No debes ser duro con él, es solo un niño- retiro algunos platos de la anterior cena, a él le tocaba lavar todos los trastes.

-Y tu no deberías ser tan condescendiente con él, debes ser más equitativo- refuto lo dicho ayudando a su pareja llevando mas trastes al fregadero- ¿por qué no escuchas también a Aleksei cuando te cuenta algunas cosas?-

-No es lo mismo- sabía que no tendría la razón- es solo que no puedo comunicarme de la misma manera con él, tu eres mejor en eso-

-Podrías al menos intentarlo- suspiro cansado, el agotamiento natural de un día entero sumado con la entrevista y ese estrés por las peleas con su pareja respecto a sus hijos era por demás exhaustos- voy a dormir a los niños-

No espero respuesta, no la sentía necesaria. Para suerte suya, la pila de sus niños se había bajado con la cena, dejándole las cosas más sencillas, su pequeño Aleksei ya estaba cambiado y su torbellino mayor estaba en esas. Odiaba tener que ver esas enormes comparaciones en sus niños.

Por un lado se encontraba Aleksandr. Era el mayor por 2 horas. El ser el primero le hizo acreedor a un extraño cariño por parte de Bryan, como una conexión demasiado especial. Era más extrovertido que Aleksei. De cierta manera el primero si se parecía demasiado a su padre y su otro pequeño a él. Aleksandr, era más dado a las actividades grupales y para la edad que tenia y a pesar de sus distracciones constantes, le fascinaban las matemáticas y el aprender cosas interesantes.

Sin embargo, Aleksei tenía un don con las cosas artísticas. Era como si fueran cosas naturales. Bueno era natural su don. Y aunque quisiera que su hijo se desarrollara en ese ámbito, encontrar una buena escuela para él era casi imposible si seguían con su manera de vida.

Los dos eran especiales a su modo. Ninguno era mejor que el otro ni peor. Solo eran esas pequeñas diferencias las que los marcaban con sus distintas personalidades.

-¿Ya fueron a lavarse los dientes?- los encamino al baño y vigilo que hicieran todo lo que fuera necesario respecto a la higiene, antes de arroparlos para que durmieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La intranquilidad que sintió toda la mañana con respecto a su pareja y su búsqueda de trabajo no se había disipado, con la plática que tuvo antes de irse a dormir, no era alentadora para él. Yuriy estaba por demás confiado a que le darían el puesto tarde o temprano. Sin embargo y aun sabiendo que era realmente algo muy bueno el que este entrara a trabajar, los celos no le dejaban pensar del todo correctamente. Era como si aparte de que entraría a trabajar y ganaría dinero que sería oportuno, su machismo y su autoestima se verían afectados.

Se levanto de la cama, cobijando de mejor manera a Yuriy para evitar que se despertara. Se dirigió a la sala, pasando por el cuarto de sus hijos viéndolos dormir. Aun recordaba el embarazo de Yuriy. Las pequeñas complicaciones que sufrieron. Después de todo él acababa de salir de la universidad y empezaba a penas con un sueldo que no satisfacía todos sus deseos. Su pareja también había terminado apenas sus estudios y la familia de este, sintiéndose deshonrados casi lo corrieron de casa.

El embarazo múltiple, rechazo por la familia y falta de dinero. Definitivamente no era algo con lo que cualquiera pudiese lidiar. Pero lo lograron y salieron adelante. Aun no sabía exactamente como, pero lo hicieron.

Reviso con la mirada la sala. Algunos juguetes tirados, junto con crayolas y hojas. Dibujos lindos acerca de cosas cotidianas por parte de Alekseia y Aleksandr. Las mochilitas y aparte una chamarra de Yuriy. La abrazo inhalando el olor. Sintiéndose de repente deseoso de tener al pelirrojo desnudo junto a él. Y los celos regresaron con mayor fulgor. Casi como en la mañana, cuando lo vio partir de manera decidida a esa entrevista que sabía no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos.

Se levanto, regreso a su cama y abrazo a Yuriy con posesividad. Realmente sentía la necesidad de aclarar eso. Sin embargo sabía que de esa manera insegura de si, su macho interior quedaría más apaleado por esa debilidad expresada y que seguramente no sería comprendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno intentare cortar mejor los capítulos, durante estos días subiré los siguientes capítulos que tengo escritos. Saludos y espero review_


	2. De incubadoras y de javus

_Creo que es justo y necesario que yo publique los tres capítulos que ya estaban más uno adicional, sin embargo por razones que están fuera de mi, bueno es mi falta de práctica al subir los capítulos, pues esto lo hare paulatinamente._

_Espero y lo disfruten todos aquellos que aun creen en mi… y los nuevos a los que no espero defraudar._

_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, simplemente hago esto por diversión. Sin embargo mis dos ternuritas si me pertenecen y la historia también._

_Por último, si algo no les parece, por favor se los pido de la manera más atenta. Solo díganmelo en un comentario, no me enojo, de verdad… o si les cuesta mucho, entonces solo no lo lean._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo espero menos de una semana antes de que lo llamasen. El joven de recursos humanos le hizo la llamada tan ansiada apenas dos días después de su entrevista. Los niños ya se había acostumbrado a estar en la guardería y además de eso, Bryan estaba en un momento de incredulidad muda y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

Sonrió con tranquilidad ante el entrevistador. Fueron recorriendo el lugar con algunas explicaciones. Su puesto seria con uno de los jefes mayoritarios de la empresa. El escritorio que estaba fuera de la gran puerta de roble le daba un poco de ansiedad. Sin embargo el conocer a su jefe si que fue toda una sorpresa.

-Señor Hiwatari, le presento a Kuznetzov Yuriy (1)- hizo las presentaciones pertinentes al hombre que, frente a él, estudiaba de manera absorta al joven pelirrojo.- Ya le explique algunas cosas, por favor téngale paciencia hasta que se acostumbre a su ritmo señor-

En ese momento se dedico a inspeccionar la figura del joven frente a él. Con cordialidad ofreció su mano saludándolo de esa manera, terminando con las presentaciones primarias. –Solo termine de explicarle sus tareas, ya después hablaremos-

Técnicamente los corrió de su oficina. Él como propietario tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, sobre todo lo que se refería a su nuevo secretario. Tomo asiento tras su escritorio. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios al escuchar el tono de su celular. Su socio, en todos los sentidos, ya debía de haberse enterado de que tenia nuevo secretario. Y por lo tanto una nueva presa. Tomo el teléfono, tomando la llamada.

-Querido- dijo con burla. Tenía sus razones para burlarse y desierta manera vengarse. Cerró sus bellos ojos rubí.

-Deja de jugar- con voz molesta, no permitió que Kai volviera a las andas. Y el despido y recontratación del nuevo personal había sido su idea. Sin embargo al parecer el nuevo secretario era alguien completamente competente y además muy guapo por lo que había escuchado. Y eso simplemente complicaba sus problemas.

-Pero dijiste que te diera tu lugar- siguió burlándose. Abriendo los ojos, su vista termino fija en la puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Si no hubiese sido porque Jurgen había despedido al lindo y crédulo secretario que tenía, hubiese podido hacer cosas más interesantes. Ahora tendría que ocupar parte de su tiempo en entrenar al nuevo, no solo a las cosas que eran parte de su trabajo, sino que también en lo que se refería a su manera de relajación.- si hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban, esto no pasaría- Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Pero el maldito de Jurgen si podía tener a quien sabe cuántos "sirvientes" y no podía reprocharle.

-Claro, dejarte con esos putitos que te encantan. Por si fuera poco eran inútiles- el discutir por teléfono esas estupideces eran el colmo para él, sin embargo con el enojo de Kai, intentar hablarlo cara a cara en un lugar más privado se convertía en una opción casi suicida.

-Bueno ni que decir de los tuyos- refuto la respuesta. No deseaba negociar ni mucho menos hablar del asunto. Por lo menos el ya había sacado partido. Los glúteos que pudo ver, se marcaban muy bien aun con el pantalón un poco holgado. Y la espalda recta junto con la boca solo le hacían pensar en perversiones.- sin embargo estoy más que seguro que de este no tendrás objeción. Ya lo conocerás querido.- finalizo la llamada, sin dejarle al otro responderle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Me llamo Sr. Hiwatari?- esa era la cuarta vez que le llamaba. En sus manos llevaba los archivos que le había pedido media hora antes. El poner en orden todo el caos que era la agenda y todos aquellos archivos que había dejado el anterior asistente. Comenzaba a creer que renunciar no sería algo que se consideraría debilidad.

-Sí, por favor prepara una junta para mañana con todos los inversionistas- observo al pelirrojo que parecía estar al borde de la desesperación. – La agenda que está afuera, debe de tener los números, si tiene alguna duda, puede regresar a preguntar, se lo pasare porque es nuevo-

-Sí, señor- Dejo sobre el escritorio los folders- sin embargo si le pediré su ayuda, no es por hablar mal de nadie, pero es un desastre la agenda y el archivo; no sé a qué se dedicaba el anterior secretario- se quejo al fin. Dio media vuelta saliendo, sin escuchar el comentario de su jefe.

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- Pelo una naranja, mientras los niños terminaban la cena. Estaba molesto, al parecer el pelirrojo si estaba controlando ese nuevo ritmo de vida. Se llevo un gajo a la boca, mordiéndolo y saboreando el sabor jugoso y dulce de la naranja.

-Bien- removió los platos y algunos trastes para llevarlos al fregadero- Aunque es un asco lo que me dejaron de soporte.- se acerco a su pareja, robándole la mitad de la naranja y dándoles gajos a los niños y comiendo él, dos gajos.

-Ya veo- miro a los niños que corrieron libres de poder regresar a los juegos en su cuarto. – Al menos pareces más tranquilo- Se levanto de su asiento, y acercándose a su pareja, lo jalo para levantarlo. Lo beso con brusquedad y tomo los glúteos apretándolos y pegando sus caderas con fuerza.- espero que no faltes a tus votos por otras cosas- gruño al final, sus celos se elevaron de repente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- su cadera podía sentir el miembro endurecido. Muy pronto ese pantalón parecería una carpa- a menos de que comiences a calmar tus instintos- Se alejo del otro, dando se la vuelta y disponiéndose a lavar los platos- porque no vas al baño y después acuestas a los niños, estoy cansado-

-Al menos deberás de estar dispuesto en la habitación- gruño sin hacer más bilis por el enojo de tener que esperar y peor a un tener que ayudarse únicamente por su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que él es su nuevo secretario- Miro a su propio asistente. Kai se dedicaba a revisar las copias de los proyectos y la contaduría. Pasaba las hojas leyéndolas con la rapidez que aprendió desde adolescente. Por alguna razón, sintió la urgencia de una cavidad caliente y estrecha; recordó la mala noche que se cargaba desde que el secretario pelirrojo llego.

-Eso parece, aunque a decir verdad, este será más difícil de sacar del puesto- como asistente de Jurgen, el estar siempre ayudando a este en todo lo que respectaba el trabajo y la fidelidad de la pareja de esté, eran por lo que le pagaban. Sin embargo, era difícil hacer lo "correcto" cuando el problema de todo lo tenía el japonés.

-Encárgate de buscarle defectos, estoy seguro de que ya se están acostando- gruño, más que molesto. El Pelirrojo fingía muy bien. Cerró el folder y se lo paso a Jhony. Se levanto de su silla, siguiendo a todos los demás inversionistas.- Kai, tenemos que hablar- Tomo por el brazo a Hiwatari, evitando que se alejara con el secretario, obligándolo a entrar a una de las salas de juntas vacías.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Se soltó. La habitación insonorizada le dejaba hablar a cualquier tono.

-Nada ¿es acaso que no puedo exigir lo que me es negado en casa?- volvió a tomar con fuerza en brazo. Y besando los labios con fuerza. Pensó con rabia contra el pelirrojo al sentir la manera en que su pareja intentaba separarse y más al sentir la succión nada estimulante en su lengua. Termino soltándolo y queriendo mantener su lengua indolora.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo, amor. Si necesitas ese tipo de asistencias que te niego, entonces tendrás que ir con tu asistente y que te consiga a alguno de los muchachos de puestos bajos.- salió azotando la puerta.

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Salió de la sala de juntas echo una furia y entro a su propia oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yuriy, tome sus cosas- entro a su oficina, tomando su gabardina y azotando la puerta de la oficina- rápido-

No espero a que el pelirrojo reaccionara. Subió al ascensor y su joven secretario corrió para llegar. Le dio al botón del sótano, estaba más que enojado. El ascensor bajo por completo hasta el estacionamiento, un policía al verle, corrió para ir por el carro del jefe, estacionándolo frente a los dos hombres. Le dio las llaves al peliazul y le abrió la puerta al pelirrojo.

-¿Me puede decir a donde vamos, señor Hiwatari?- miro su reloj, comprobando que la hora de su salida, seria en una hora.

-Tranquilízate y relájate, te invitare a comer a un lugar que jamás podrías costear con tu sueldo de por lo menos 5 años- salió del estacionamiento, dejando a su paso el rechinido de las llantas.

-Lo siento señor, pero debo de ir por mis hijos a la guardería- ya había dejado de sentir exasperación por el comportamiento de su jefe.

-Vayamos por los niños entonces- pensó en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Nunca pensaría que ese joven tuviese hijos.- veras que les gusta, de todos modos no te escapas de acompañarme.-

-Señor, lo acompaño a donde usted quiera, siempre y cuando sea mi hora de trabajo-

-Pues tómalo como horas extras- gruño.

-Entonces regrese dos calles- dijo al final. Algo inventaría después con Bryan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Son dos niños muy lindos; una buena mezcla genética- removía la copa de vino, mientras que esperaban el plato fuerte. Los dos pequeños estaban en el área exclusiva para niños pequeños del restaurante.

-Gracias, creo- suspiro. La comida del lugar era más que costosa y tenía un sazón extraño. Sin embargo, no se quejaba en absoluto. Antes de entrar, había dejado un mensaje de texto a Bryan y apago el teléfono esperando que no llamara.

-No deberías de tomártelo de mala forma, estoy diciendo la verdad de tus niños- el camarero dejo dos charolas con salmón al vino tinto y una guarnición- además de que parecen muy inteligentes- el sonido molesto de un celular lo alerto. Gruñendo, colgó y después lo apago.

-No lo tomo mal, es solo que no es algo que se considere amble- ese celular había sonado desde que iban en camino, dos veces su jefe contesto, solo para decir algunas cosas en alemán que no entendió. Suponía que serian negocios porque con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la empresa, se dio cuenta de que tenían muchos negocios con alemanes.

-Bueno que puedo decirte, dentro del círculo en que crecí, ese era un verdadero alago- corto un poco de salmón, saboreando la comida.

-Bueno a mí me hace sentir como un tipo de incubadora de laboratorio- no deseaba ser desagradable, pero comenzaba a sentirse demasiado fuera de lugar.

-Tal vez, pero si te sientes de esa manera es porque los trajiste al mundo ¿no? Solo asocias lo que viviste- tomo otro trago de vino pasando la comida.

-No fui una incubadora, fui padre que es algo muy diferente- retiro algunas especias de la guarnición antes de consumirla.

-Estoy seguro que tú eres el que siempre abre las piernas en tu relación- Sonrío al ver el rostro del pelirrojo, rojo tal vez de la ira-no te enojes lindo-

-La verdad no me molesta mi lugar.- Ya no estaba en el trabajo- y estoy seguro que la falta de sexo es lo que le tiene de muy mal humor. ¿Es acaso que ya no se lo cogen en casa?-

Una carcajada sonora salió de la boca del peliazul, la gente los volteo a ver de manera extraña pero no hicieron mayor caso.

-La verdad no he podido coger ni he dejado que me cojan por la misma razón- hizo una señal al mesero, que atento, sirvió mas vino al caballero y al acompañante.

-No era mi intención conocer su vida sexual- apenas se fue el mesero, soltó el comentario.

-Claro que no, pero fue la mejor manera de defenderte incubadora- brindo a su salud, toma otro trago del vino seco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanos y salvos, pensó el pelirrojo, mientras el ascensor del edificio donde vivían se elevaba lentamente. Los niños estaban extasiados por haber visitado ese lugar tan enigmático como fue aquel restaurante. En sus manos llevaban sus mochilitas que llevaban al Kinder Garden. Mientras sus manitas eran agarradas por su "madre". Apenas salieron del ascensor y abrieron la puerta del departamento, su padre comenzó a pedir explicaciones acerca de su paradero. Ellos, siendo unos niños, simplemente se fueron a jugar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo pudo haberte llevado toda la tarde, Yuriy?- el solo ver el rostro que se mantenía apacible, fue más que suficiente para que su enojo aumentara. No confiaba en su pareja, no podía hacerlo.

-Fue por culpa de mi jefe, los niños estuvieron todo el día conmigo- él solo deseaba llegar al cuarto y poder colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejar su mente en blanco y descansar de ese horrible dolor que atacaba toda su cabeza. Sin embargo, los planes de su pareja parecían ser otros.

-Ve a la habitación- gruño al fin. Lo dirigió a ese lugar y el que Yuriy no pusiera ningún tipo de objeción le tranquilizo. Un aire de dejá vu lo invadió. Recordar que su padre hacia lo mismo con su pareja era algo que simplemente no podía concebir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que te gusta jugar con fuego- encaro a su socio, apenas este puso un pie en la sala. Se levanto, dejando un vaso con whisky casi terminado. Estaba enojado, su amante había jugado a las escondidillas con los guardaespaldas.

-Bueno, sabes que la adrenalina es lo que más me mueve- dejo su saco a un lado vio los pantalones del alemán, parecía tener una carpa de circo en la entrepierna. Hacerse el difícil siempre había sido siempre una manera de excitar al hombre, sin embargo ahora que ya no era solo como un juego previo a la relación sexual, sino que era un "castigo".

Gruño acercándose con molestia. Ahora que había despedido al antiguo amante de Kai, también tuvo que despedir a los suyos. El cambio de personal también lo aplico con él. La urgencia de placer ya lo estaba matando. Tomo al peliazul del brazo, jalándolo de forma brusca, contra el sillón. – ¿Dejaras tus juegos?-

-No hago ningún juego, urgido- lo empujo a un lado. El rose del miembro del mayor no lo inmuto. – Cuando te vayas, cierra la puerta, tú tienes la llave-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Notas finales_

_No estoy muy segura de si se escribe así, pero como no vi objeción de mi querida amiga GabZ pus así lo deje. _

_Bueno otro capi terminado_

_La verdad es que como todo lo tengo en un solo documento de Word, están como cortados. Anudado a esto, también he comenzado a escribir como si pasaran las escenas. Espero no causar confusión. Volveré a revisar como están los capis en caso de que estén mal._

_Saludos y espero que realmente este haciendo un mejor trabajo._


	3. ¿Confesiones vergonzosas?

_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, simplemente hago esto por diversión. Sin embargo mis dos ternuritas si me pertenecen y la historia también._

_Por último, si algo no les parece, por favor se los pido de la manera más atenta. Solo díganmelo en un comentario, no me enojo, de verdad… o si les cuesta mucho, entonces solo no lo lean._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… y esté es el informe semanal- dejo el ultimo folder en el escritorio. Vio a su jefe que revisaba uno de los documentos que le entrego con anterioridad. Se había sorprendido el descubrir que el hombre tenía la habilidad de leer de manera muy rápida, captando todo. Como aquellos cursos que se juro algún día tomar y que por varias circunstancias no lo había hecho.

-Sí gracias- no le prestó mucha atención al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Dejo los documentos sobre el escritorio, guardados de manera ordenada. Observo su reloj, ya casi era hora de la salida del pelirrojo y él no encontraba razón de seguir en la oficina. Guardo los folders en un maletín especial que tenía un lado, llevaría todo aquello a su casa y se dedicaría a revisarlos en privado.

Salió de la oficina y se encontró con el pelirrojo avanzando al elevador. Apenas las puertas de este se abrieron, él entro empujando al pelirrojo y cerrando la puerta antes de que nadie más se le ocurriese entrar, claro que siendo el jefe, sería raro que alguien quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Señor Hiwatari?- suspiro. Ahí estaba ese hombre, al parecer escapando como un jovencito de su trabajo-¿de nuevo piensa dejar el trabajo para otro momento?-

-Vamos Yuriy, después de esa tarde, creo que es por demás decir que tienes mi permiso para tutearme fuera del trabajo- llegaron al estacionamiento- ahora dime, iras por tus hijos supongo, después harás la cena para el troglodita de tu marido- se burlo un poco. Desde aquella vez, no se le escapaba absolutamente nada acerca de la relación por completo aburrida de un matrimonio como aquel- jugaras con tus hijos antes de mandarlos a dormir, no sin antes haberlos metidos a remojar en agua y bañarlos-

-Y usted se dedicara a beber y leer los informes que le entregue esta tarde, para después comer una comida costosa que fue preparada por algún chef de algún restaurante exclusivo y que sabe dios como, hace usted para que le lleven la comida a casa. Por último volverá a discutir en alemán, esperando que el caballero que esté frente o del otro lado de la bocina, se canse-

-Veo que ya me conoces, y eso que esos detalles yo no los dije- abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándolo pasar. El pelirrojo accedió al final, cerró la puerta y se encamino a la del piloto. Abrocho su cinturón- entonces, veamos si esta vez si me aprendí el camino al jardín de infantes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo se dice por el helado?- los niños tenían ya los rostros llenos de helado de vainilla y chocolate. Kai les había comprado un helado después de dejarlos jugar en un parque. Al parecer el peliazul solo quería dejar sus costumbres por otras cosas.

-Gracias- dijeron al unisonó. Se encontraban sentados en la banca. Disfrutaban del sabor, sonrientes. Miraban a su papá que parecía hasta cierto punto tranquilo.

-De nada- hasta cierta manera ese modo de vida le parecía cómodo. Después de mucho tiempo estando únicamente inmiscuido en su trabajo, el tener lo que se diría una experiencia tan común.

-Hiwatari….-

-Dime Kai- interrumpió.

-Kai- miro a su jefe. De ninguna manera podía seguir estando ahí, interactuando con él- ¿qué es lo que desea con todo esto?-

-Pensaba llevarte a la alcoba- dijo al fin- sin embargo no eres como todos los demás. Necesito tenerte por completo, no solo en el ámbito… - dejo la frase al aire, por pura obligación con los niños- quiero algo más-

-¿Que le hace pensar que accedería?- ni se molesto en mostrarse enojado- ni siquiera ha pensado en mí, solo piensa en su amiguito-

-Que no te enseñaron a decir las cosas por su nombre, además, si no pensara en ti, no intentaría ganarme a tus hijos-

-Está loco- levanto la voz. Suficiente, tenia cosas más interesantes que hacer que solo estar escuchando esas tonterías imaginarias de su jefe- vamos niños, es hora de irnos- las quejas de los niños se escucharon. Sin embargo no dejaron de hacer lo que su "mamá" les dijo.

-Esperen, los llevo- tomo la mano del pequeños pelirrojo, caminando de regreso al vehículo. No admitiría negaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pasar de los días desde aquel primer encuentro en ese lujoso restaurante había sido el detonante de todo tipo de situaciones de las que se sentía cada vez mas traicionado por su subconsciente, aun cuando no hiciera nada malo. El simple hecho de que su jefe sintiera una atracción hacia él era tan extraño.

Volteo a ver a sus niños. Los dos veían la televisión, en la sala. Nuevamente se le había hecho tarde para la cena. Corto los vegetales para un estofado. Mientras en el horno se cocía un pie de manzana.

No sabía exactamente porque cocinaba pequeños postres. "Endulzarse la vida de vez en cuando no es malo…" Sabias palabras de su progenitor. Éste siempre cocinaba cosas dulces cuando estaba deprimido. Cosa que a la familia le daba alegría. El ruido del caldo hirviendo junto con el movimiento de llaves lo alerto. Vacio todos los ingredientes faltantes y tapo la olla.

Su esposo se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en el sillón. Saludo a sus hijos que gritaron felices de verlo y por último se acerco a él. Un tibio beso en sus labios fue lo primero que recibió.

-Buenas noches- sus dedos tibios pasaron por el rostro de su pareja. Lo atrapo y le obligo a besarle. Se sentía alguien completamente inmoral.

-Buenas noches- Sus manos tomaron la cintura fina de Yuriy. Esos cambios tan extraños le inquietaban. Se sentía extraño tanta euforia y después la melancolía en cuanto se daba la vuelta. Le abrazo sin ningún tipo de insinuación. Queriendo calmar esas emociones que se colaban en su cuerpo.

-Te extrañe- susurro. Se dejo querer y se quedo quieto. Sin embargo por alguna razón ya no se sentía a gusto con ello. Había algo que no cuadraba. Algo que tenía y a la vez le faltaba. El escuchar la campañilla del horno lo obligo a separarse y dejar a su marido a que siguiera con aquellos pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvían a discutir sobre el asistente de Kai. En su mente aun había quería encontrar la manera de correrlo. Sin embargo, parecía ser imposible. No es que no hubiese visto las posibilidades, pero no había queja alguna a su trabajo, ni a su persona. Parecía ser perfecto. Un amor.

-Deberías dejarle, los guardaespaldas te han dicho un millón de veces que Hiwatari solo se dedica a llevarle a lugares inocentes, con dos niños- movió una de las fichas del ajedrez de cristal que tenia frente a él.

-Aun así, no puede ser posible que solo sean amigos- gruño por lo bajo, mientras respondía al movimiento, sin prestar realmente atención al juego.

-Más bien parece que está probando algo de esa juventud que se le esfumo – Rió de su propio chiste.

-Kai es más joven que tu-

-Bueno, entonces simplemente se divierte con un contemporáneo-

-No seas ridículo- miro su juego. Ya le había dejado las puertas abiertas a Jhony para vencerle- el ir a esos lugares no es parte de una diversión sana para alguien soltero.

-Bueno reitero lo dicho, solo recupera un poco de lo que nunca tuvo, a uno siempre le da curiosidad lo que no probo jamás-

-¿Insinúas que quiere hijos? – acostó a su rey, perdería con un poquito de dignidad.

-No exactamente- suspiro, reacomodando las piezas- podrías al menos dejar de pensar con la otra cabeza. Tú eres el que quieres inflar a Hiwatari-

- Bueno admite que es un pez grande, el emparentar a nuestras familias podría ser muy bueno- dejo el juego por la paz, se levanto para prepararse un trago.

- Bien, que te puedo decir, solo conozco las finanzas que muestra en la empresa, no podría revisar sus cuentas bancarias-

-El apellido da mucho que decir, sobre todo aquí-

-Si tú lo dices- le quito el vaso con whisky.

-Que infantil- sirvió en otro vaso- lo conozco y a su familia también, estos mismos desean un prospero matrimonio para el primogénito, debe dar el ejemplo-

-Como en toda familia de buen renombre- finalizo la frase. Era algo que escuchaba amenudeo de ese par, aunque con Kai era más bien en tono de burla y no el tono de seriedad que le daba Ralph.

-Vamos, tú lo sabes muy bien- dejo el vaso y le quito el suyo a su asistente- creo que te hace falta visitar a ese bonito prostituto que me mostraste la otra vez- hizo memoria recordando el nombre- …Takao-

-¿Un trío?- levanto una ceja, considerando esa opción, no sería la primera vez-

-Como tú quieras, por el momento no puedo hacer mucho con Kai, a menos claro que lo abofetee un par de veces y lo viole- sonrío de manera perversa ante esa fantasía.

-Le llamare entonces-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acaricio los hombros masajeándolos. Los nudos que jamás había sentido en su pareja se desasían en sus dedos al ejercer un poco de presión en su espalda. La cabeza agachada de su amante se movía de un lado a otro y gemía de vez en cuando.

Acerco sus labios a la piel del cuello. El aceite dejaba un aroma sutil a rosas. Su nariz rozo el cabello y el cuero cabelludo de la nuca. Las manos dejaron de hacer presión para comenzar a viaja por todo el cuerpo, pasando por el toros, y bajando hasta el vientre. No estaba marcado, pero era plano y sin estrías. El resorte del bóxer evitaba que siguiera con el recorrido en la región pélvica. Sus besos se dirigieron ahora al rostro que ya se había volteado y donde le esperaban unos labios carnosos.

-¿Podemos seguir?- susurro. El reloj de pared marcaba las 11:30 de la noche. Hora en que sus hijos estaban completamente dormidos. Al día siguiente era de descanso. Sin embargo con la actitud extraña de su pareja, ahora siempre le preguntaba.

-Sí podemos- Su voz salió ronca. Había mantenido su deseo en un punto más que bajo. No queriendo gemir de más por el masaje. Las manos de Bryan se colaron en su ropa interior. Acariciando el vientre y la cicatriz que se encontraba ahí, muestra irrefutable del embarazo que ya tuvo. Las manos tibias que le habían obligado a abrir más sus piernas y que empujara su cadera.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban en un beso profundo y cariñoso. Las manos se detuvieron y salieron de la ropa interior y se colocaron en la cintura, ayudándole a encontrar a una posición de frente. Se recostaron en la cama, acariciándose y pegándose sintiendo la calidez mutua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Kai, como fue tu primera vez?- Terminaban el informe mensual. Había avisado con anticipación a su pareja, el cual debía de pasar por los niños. Era viernes y por lo tanto no le tomaría mucho problema el que pidieran algo de comida rápida y ver una película. Frente a él, se encontraban cartones de comida japonesa. Cortesía de un restaurante oriental muy conocido. Uno de los favoritos de su jefe.

-¿A qué viene eso?- retiro la vista de la computadora durante unos segundo y observo que Yuriy no retiro su vista de algunos documentos. Sonrió buscando una razón coherente a esa pregunta por demás ilógica- ¿te excita el saber la vida sexual de tus parejas en potencia?-

-No, pero me preguntaba acerca de que te lleva a ser tan promiscuo- corrigió algunos datos en la portátil de la empresa, que descansaba en una silla a su lado.

-Creo que fue demasiado pronto- tecleo algunas cosas más. Bostezo aburrido. Ahora que habían sacado el tema, era difícil concentrarse en algo más aparte de esa conversación acerca de la sexualidad- también fue anti-higiénica y por demás perversa-

-¿Lo hiciste con un animal?- se burlo del peliazul. Sin embargo se quedo pasmado ante la contestación del otro.

-Si por animal te refieres a los padres que abusan de sus hijos, entonces sí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No deberías estar tan pasmado- coloco el freno de mano cuando se estaciono por fin en la calle frente al edificio de su empleado- no es nada del otro mundo en mi familia en realidad y si te lo dije es porque no me causa ninguna molestia-

-Jamás debí preguntarte, lo siento- volvía a disculparse. Como no hacerlo, cuando él había comenzado con esas preguntas estúpidas sobre la sexualidad. A él que le importaba. Sentía culpa de que su jefe recordase algo tan traumático como aquello.

-Y yo jamás debí contestarte- murmuro arto de las disculpas. Salió del automóvil y cruzando del lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta, invitando al otro salir.- si no supiera que eres un inocente como lo eres, estaría preocupado de que pregonaras esta información, pero sé que eso no pasara, así que me voy tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bryan- recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro macizo de su pareja. Estaban ambos agotados. Él emocionalmente. Su pareja por pasar todo el día con sus remolinos. – ¿alguna vez has pensado en lo cruel que es la gente?-

-¿A qué tipo de gente te refieres, amor?- volvió a cobijarse y con su brazo sujeto la cintura de su amante. Quería tenerlo seguro a su lado.

-De la que abusa de la gente- soltó un suspiro. No podía dialogar ese tipo de cosas con Bryan, y menos dormido. Cerro sus ojos e intento bostezar muchas veces para intentar conciliar el sueño.- descansa amor- susurro en su oído, aun cuando este ya se había dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Notas finales:_

_Bueno, por el momento la dejo hasta ahí…. Para los que habían leído la anterior se darán cuenta que no es nada de lo que había antes. En esencia está muy diluido, pero si, ahí sigue la esencia_

_Ya saben, yo solo pido review. Y bueno creo que por el momento es todo… tal vez el cuarto lo suba el domingo por la noche, no afirmo nada._

_Por último, sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que me impulsaron a seguir… aunque solo una realmente me ha obligado jajajaja. Gracias nena hermosa, pero tú también ponte a chambear._


	4. Celos injustificados

_No me siento decepcionada por la falta de comentarios, de hecho siento que lo merezco. Para rematar me he vuelto adicta a la serie glee… sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero de algo tengo que hablar sino no siento que llene la hoja._

_En fin el karma está en mi contra, así que dejare de parlotear e iré al grano._

_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, simplemente hago esto por diversión. Sin embargo mis dos ternuritas si me pertenecen y la historia también._

_Por último, si algo no les parece, por favor se los pido de la manera más atenta. Solo díganmelo en un comentario, no me enojo, de verdad… o si les cuesta mucho, entonces solo no lo lean._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una linda sala. Acogedora y llena de colorido. Hojas sueltas, blancas y con dibujos infantiles. Colores de madera en el piso y dos niños queriendo que el hombre mayor muy conocido jugara con ellos. Kai sonreía amistosamente un poco agobiado de estar en ese lugar. Era domingo. El esposo había salido, gracias a un alegato del pelirrojo, acerca de que comprase algunas cosas para la despensa. Molesto y ofendido se fue rápidamente, dejándolos a ellos cuatro en esa sala.

-¿Sabes? es de mala educación llegar a la casa de alguien sin avisar previamente-sobre la mesa de café de la sala, dejo dos tazas de café y un plato con galletas. La inesperada visita de su jefe, sin razón aparente lo había hecho enojar, sumado a los celos casi enfermizos de Bryan. Era toda una proeza que no sacara a ambos de su hogar.

-Sí bueno, si hubieras contestado el teléfono, sabrías que vendría- Tomo una galleta. Sabían a esas comerciales, de las que usan en América como almuerzo para los niños.- pensé que cocinabas todo-

-Suelo hacerlo, pero las galletas y demás repostería siempre lleva su tiempo, así que eso solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales- tomo de su café. Los niños, aburridos de no obtener ninguna atención, habían huido con todas las galletas que sus manos pequeñas habían podido agarrar- y dime ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?-

-Simple- tomo la taza de café. Le dio el visto bueno y después de deleitarse con el aroma volvió a colocarla sobre la superficie plana- Ayer creo que quedaron muchas cosas sueltas y ya que yo conteste algo de mi vida sex…- una mirada de advertencia dirigida hacia su persona le hizo no terminar la frase- tu sabes, te toca a ti contestar-

-No voy a contestar eso- se llevo una galleta a la boca. Hasta cierto punto la indignación lo hacía sentirse bien.

-Entonces déjame indagar- paseo su mirada en toda la casa- debió de haber sido en la habitación de él- fijo su vista en el rostro de Yuriy, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- sin protección. Después de un día muy cansado en la oficina tuya y en su trabajo que apenas era suficiente para pagar lo poco que tenía. – despejo de la vista del otro los flequillos, colocándolos detrás de su oreja- tu, pensando en la traición que hacías a tus padres y en lo doloroso de esa primera vez sin embargo deseabas complacerlo a como diera lugar-

-Nada de eso- se sentía furioso. Por un instante se sintió un estúpido por el hecho de que lo leyesen tan fácilmente, pero no le daría ese placer- fue en un hotel, nos protegimos y el fue tan buen amante que desde el principio solo vio por mi propio placer-

-No ganas nada haciendo quedar bien a ese tipo- dio otro trago al café. Y dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa. – sin embargo, es gracioso la forma en que siempre quieres dejar a todo el mundo a tu alrededor como si fueran buenas personas y que todos son dignos de estar juntos-

-Se le llama modestia- entrecerró los ojos, no había notado ninguno de esos detalles que lo calumniaban de esa manera- si no vino por nada más, le ruego se retire, debo preparar la cena-

-Has regresado a los formalismos, que mal- se levanto y tomo su abrigo- sin embargo para mañana espero que estés de buen humor para la junta, odiaría quedar como un imbécil delante de Jurgen y su asistente sé que tu también lo odiarías-

Abrió la puerta por el otro, invitándolo a salir- no te preocupes, estaré ahí a primera hora de la mañana-

-Sí, lo sé- Camino por el pasillo, llegando al ascensor, donde un fiero hombre lo miraba con mucha irritación- Buen día- se despidió del paleolítico que tenía por esposo el pelirrojo con el que se divertía tanto esas ultimas semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…al menos podrías ser menos obvio- volvían a discutir, se gritaban en su recamara. Era la una de la madrugada y los niños estaban supuestamente dormidos.

-Vuelves a lo mismo- gruño. Se vistió con el pijama. Había discutido desde que se fueron a dormir. Bueno en realidad desde que regresara su esposo de comprar los víveres. Quito los edredones y cobijas. No seguiría de esa manera como su pareja rondando por toda la habitación. Dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama y su cabeza reposo en la almohada- vas a despertar a los niños con tus gruñidos y yo no voy a ir a dormirlos-

-Carajo- seguiría gritando, pero prefirió dejar a su pareja antes de llegar a otro tipo de acciones. Era lunes por la madrugada. Él tendría que ir a trabajar por la mañana y su pareja también. De regreso a sus celos irracionales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levanto más temprano que de costumbre. Preparo el desayuno y alisto a los niños. Sus pequeños desayunaron entre risas y jugueteos. Su pelirrojo amante se levanto con el tiempo comiéndole. Tomo una tostada que él preparo y le agradeció con un beso. Sin embargo, lo detuvo en la puerta. –Te llevo- esas simples palabras fueron tan extrañas. Siempre se iba después del pelirrojo aun cuando podría dejarles en la guardería y el trabajo.

Lo cierto era que cuando uno tiene insomnio, las acciones se vuelven más claras que de costumbre. Tal vez si cambiara un poco sus acciones, volvería a tener a su pareja donde siempre lo tuvo.

- Nos vemos en la noche Bryan - dijo despidiéndose de su pareja. Ni con un beso ni un abrazo. No estaba enfadado, pero si sorprendido. Las discusiones de la noche las había ya olvidado.

- Espera Yuriy- lo retuvo del brazo. Le dio un beso en los labios- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Que sucede con qué? – Se sentía avergonzado. Jamás se habían dado una demostración amorosa. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Quiero que hoy salgamos a cenar- le robo otro beso- dejamos a los niños con un niñero-

-¿En lunes?- sonrió con un poco de burla- ¿Y cuál niñero? Jamás los hemos dejado con un niñero- esa conversación le estaba molestando. Tal vez porque era frente a su trabajo. No, más bien era porque no quería que Kai lo viese ahí, sucumbiendo ante su esposo. No quería que lo viese como un tonto joven enamoradizo.

-Sí bueno, podríamos hacerlo para el viernes, solo quiero que lo tengas en mente.- volvió a darle un beso en los labios. Y se marcho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él era un buen vecino. Siempre estaba al tanto de sus otros vecinos. Sobre todo de los vecinos de arriba. La pareja de de los dos niños. Siempre veía a sus vecinos. Sobre todo al jefe de la casa. Bryan. El hombre de cabello lavanda. Fuerte. Todo un hombre. A su parecer era alguien inteligente, trabajador y honrado.

Sobre su otro vecino. El esposo. Pelirrojo y delgado. Muy de esos, pensó. Jamás le había caído bien. Bueno nunca te puede caer bien la competencia. Acababa de empezar a trabajar. No creía que fuera necesario. Pero eso le ayudaba a él en cuanto a su sueño de poder tener aunque sea una noche con su buen vecino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dime Yuriy. ¿Tu esposo es tan amoroso o solo cuando se siente presionado?- tomaba una taza de café. Observo al pelirrojo gruñir. –Vamos, no es para que te pongas así- dejo sobre el escritorio el folder que acababa de entregarle su secretario.

-No te importa- tomo asiento en la silla frente a él- ¿por qué simplemente no revisas lo que te acabo de dar?-

-Porque yo estuve en el momento en que realizabas este informe, así que sería estúpido que lo revisara- volvió a tomar café. Se recargo por completo en el sillón, descansando su espalda durante un rato.- el querer darme esté informe es únicamente para desviar mi a tención de cosas más importantes y que tiene que ver contigo-

-Mi vida conyugal no te incumbe- masajeo sus sienes. Un ligero dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

-Así que ya se perdieron las buenas costumbres y el formalismo con respecto a cómo dirigirse a los jefes- la fuerte voz del alemán parado justo detrás del pelirrojo, le hizo dar un respingo.

La mirada amenazante del hombre. La rigidez con que se paraba y el silencio abismal que se había formado en el interior de la oficina hacia que todo pareciera un tétrico comienzo de una reprimenda. Por un instante se sintió como en la Alemania nazi y como si él fuera algún tipo de prisionero. Sin embargo la risa de Kai rompió ese terrible silencio.

-Y a ti ya se te olvido tocar y esperar a que te dejen pasar- Se levanto de su asiento y tomando de nuevo el folder que le entrego el pelirrojo, se encamino a la puerta- yo le dije que me llamase por mi nombre- jalo la corbata del hombre- vamos Jurgen no queremos hacer esperar a los otros accionistas- lo saco y regreso por un instante- levanta tu redondo trasero y apresúrate, no queremos hacer enojar más al otro jefe-

Se sorprendió del estado de ánimo del peliazul, tan relajado y ¿feliz? Por un segundo creyó estar soñando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres Kon, ¿verdad?- le tendió la mano. Se habían topado de la nada hacia un par de semanas.

-Sí- tenía que aparentar desconcierto y el no hacerse notar de que conocía de más a su vecino.- ¿Kuztenzov?*- estrecho la mano ofrecida.

-Sí- observo al chico. Era tarde. Encontrarse en el elevador fue una coincidencia muy extraña. A pesar de estar viviendo ahí desde hace más de 4 años jamás se topaba con sus vecinos.

-Creo que usted era el único al que no conocía en persona- sus dientes blancos se asomaron en una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz… no esa no era la palabra correcta, estaba eufórico. Nunca pensó que aquel día que pensó fue el peor de toda la semana, se había convertido en el mejor de todo el año.- A su esposo ya lo había saludado un par de veces, junto con aquellos encantadores niños-

-No lo sabía- el ascensor se detuvo en el piso inferior al de su casa- la verdad casi no interactuó con los demás vecinos del edificio-

-Bueno, que se puede decir- intento quitarle importancia- ni que fuera del todo indispensable conocer a todos los vecinos, aunque siempre es necesario para los favores y debe de saber que conmigo puede encontrar una buena mano de ayuda-

-Bueno al menos ya conozco a alguien más- bajaron juntos. – ¿le agradan los niños?-

-Pues sí ¿Por?- por alguna razón sintió que el acaba de meterse en camisa de once varas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas estuvieron en la recamara, abrazo a Yuriy y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Olio el aroma de este y pensó en que a pesar de que era mediados de semana no podía esperar por el viernes.

Yuriy se había mantenido rejego a eso de salir, sin embargo le convenció de que su vecino se ofreció a cuidarlos y que ya se conocían. Que él confiaba cien por ciento en él y que no podía poner más peros porque ya había hecho reservaciones en el lugar favorito de Yu-

Su esposo alego que no era necesario salir. Que ese pobre hombre no podría haberse ofrecido solo y en sus cinco sentidos. Por último dijo que no podían salir porque no conocían a fondo a ese muchacho. Las excusas se le acabaron cuando menciono aparte de la cena una sorpresa magnifica.

Solo para enamorados...

-Solamente ansió el viernes y nada más- le susurro en el oído y lo soltó. Vio a su pareja refunfuñar algo acerca de que si seguía con esos juegos no le iba a dejar hacer nada el viernes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno ya me voy- informo a su jefe, cerrando la laptop del lugar, mientras recogía todo y lo guardaba con premura. Kai lo observaba desde hacía un rato. Su jefe había intentado sonsacar información acerca de a dónde iba a ir y que era exactamente lo que festejaban.

No le saco ni una sola palabra pero si logro que su asistente se ofendiera. Como no hacerlo si volvía a decirle que a menos de que fuera algo muy importante no podían salir de la pobre rutina de la vida que tenía.

-El lunes te quiero a primera hora de la mañana- sentencio cuando lo vio partir ya sin decirle nada más. Con algo de pesar pensó en lo aburrido que se volvían los fines de semana desde que intentaba entrar en la vida del pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo que sigue es la cita, la verdad ahora que lo estoy publicando siento que sigo de mediocre… bueno antes era peor, pero esperaría en verdad cambiar un poco._

_En fin, sigo en espera de algún review. Y si no lo obtengo, bueno tal vez solo termine de colocar lo que tengo y borre la cuenta…_

_¿Se nota que no es un buen día?_


	5. La ansiada cita

Buenas a todo el mundo. Creo que debo empezar agradeciendo a todo el mundo que me subió el ánimo con sus review. No solo me lo subieron, sino que le dieron un gran masaje a mi ego… cosa que no duro mucho con la tonelada de tarea que he estado haciendo.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que este capítulo es demasiado corto para mi decepción y la de ustedes lectoras y lectores, si es que hay alguno por ahí, pero creo que si ponía lo que le seguía no podría dejarlos en el mismo suspenso en que lo hare en este momento.

_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, simplemente hago esto por diversión. Sin embargo mis dos ternuritas si me pertenecen y la historia también._

_Por último, si algo no les parece, por favor se los pido de la manera más atenta. Solo díganmelo en un comentario, no me enojo, de verdad… o si les cuesta mucho, entonces solo no lo lean._

Por cierto, conteste los review que me dejaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche estaba despejada. El viento apenas era lo suficiente como para enfriar los cuerpos en la calle, pero no para hacer bolar el cabello o calar los huesos. Las calles estaban llenas de parejas que buscaban la intimidad de restaurantes de aquella zona céntrica y algo costosa.

En algunos lugares había ventanales donde se podían ver parejas y algunas familias completas con niños. Amigos celebrando después del trabajo o ancianos rememorando la época de oro de cada uno, sin los hijos o nietos que tanto los dejaban ajetreados por la semana o fin de semana.

Llegaron a uno muy conocido. Las ventanas tenían un vidrio especial que no permitía mirar de fuera hacia adentro. La suficiente intimidad para los enamorados o románticos. En el interior, apenas llegar se encontraba el muy conocido recibidor y el capitán de meseros que preguntaba por las reservaciones. Bryan y él pasaron con rapidez en aquel lugar. La reservación de un privado le sorprendió enormemente a Yuriy.

La comida fue agradable y rica, había que elogiar que a pesar de que era un restaurante francés lejos de Francia y no tan apreciado en ese barrio seguía teniendo el mismo toque que tanto gustaba a los comensales. Una botella de vino tinto los acompaño. Intentaron beber lo menos posible. Bryan deseaba emborrachar a Yuriy después, pero primero darían un paseo por las calles del centro tomados de las manos disfrutando de su ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El departamento familiar parecía que se había llevado una guerra. Los pequeños monstruos se empeñaron en hacerle la noche difícil. Bueno también influencio el que les diera un poco de chocolate en la merienda.

Sin embargo el que iba a saber de ese tipo de cosas. El no era casado y no tenía niños pequeños a su cuidado. Y a los más que llegaba a tenerlos cerca era cuando ayudaba alguna persona con los niños en la calle para cruzar o ceder asiento o ese tipo de cosas, no más.

Sin embargo fue lindo verlos dormir. El pequeño que se parecía a su contrincante era muy dulce a pesar del exceso de azúcar y ahora que lo veía dormir se daba cuenta que era independiente. En cambio el otro pequeño que le había hecho gritar más de cinco veces aquella noche se había dormido después de que él le cantara una nana; estaba seguro de que era muy dependiente de los dos padres.

Miro la habitación, si él fuera el papá de esas dos criaturas, además de que el cabello no sería pelirrojo, los tendría únicamente a sus costillas. Como era costumbre en su país. Pero además porque sabía que Bryan así lo deseaba del pelirrojo.

Intento acomodar las cosas que los pequeños destruyeron, cosa por demás imposible, y limpio lo mejor que pudo. Suspiro agotado. Vio el reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que era media noche. Sus vecinos tardarían una hora más y con esto le dio tiempo de ir a la habitación principal y esculcar la ropa interior del hombre casi albino y hurtar una prenda interior de este, la que llevo a su rostro y olio con deleite, la metió en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, doblándola, y espero con paciencia viendo el televisor con una sonrisa de anticipación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su pareja le desnudo y mordió todo su cuerpo. Parecían inexpertos jovenzuelos. Se besaron con fuerza. Él quería que fuera cariñoso y romántico, sin embargo Bryan estaba desesperado de toda la semana o más.

Bryan apenas se había bajado los pantalones, mientras él había quedado por completo vulnerable. Le marco con cada mordida y cada chupetón. Lo hizo gemir como le prometió noche con noche aquella semana. En cuanto lo penetro se volvió más salvaje hasta que se descargo por completo.

Cuando terminaron Bryan se quejo de que lo sentía abierto. Él se quejo de que Bryan se había comportado como un animal. Enojados se vistieron y salieron de aquel hotel.

A pesar de todo si termino por ser una noche de reencuentros y confirmaciones. Yuriy pensó en las palabras de Kai y en los sentimientos que le aquejaban con lo que sentía por su jefe…

¿Y si se daba la oportunidad? Al menos así realmente tendría de que quejarse Bryan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel lunes despertó de maravilla. Realizo la misma rutina que todos los días. Hizo un poco de bicicleta fija, se ducho, se vistió y desayuno. Con la corbata en sus manos, bajo por el ascensor de su departamento. Se coloco la corbata en el transcurso de aquel pequeño viaje y después entro a su auto. Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y salió del estacionamiento.

El camino a su oficina fue rápido y corto. No había tráfico. Con tranquilidad estaciono el auto. Además del de su socio y su asistente, no había ninguno más. Bajo y coloco la alarma. Se estiro con tranquilidad y se coloco su saco. Respiro con verdadera tranquilidad y lo retuvo. Pensó en el pelirrojo al que pensaba hostigar.

Soltó el aire y sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Vio su reloj y camino aprisa por los pasillos, llegando hasta su oficina. Su pelirrojo asistente llegaba con rapidez hacia el escritorio.

Tal vez era este su día de suerte y lo iba a aprovechar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que respondí un Review, sin embargo de la misma manera en que ustedes se tomaron la molestia de escribirlo, creo que será para mí un placer contestarles.

**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL:** Nena claro que te recuerdo, y me dio mucho gusto que lo leyeras, es una reedición que técnicamente me empujo a hacerla otra nena chula, y que se lo agradezco. Espero que no te decepcione el capitulo… es corto pero sino los dejo en suspenso no podría simplemente actualizar más pronto. Después quiero que me digas bien lo de tus fics, quiero leerlos. Y por cierto tus puntos de vista serán muy bien tomados, muchas gracias.

**kira minatoya:** Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón debería publicar aunque no me llegue nada, pero a que es hermoso que la gente te de una palmadita en la espalda y te diga con esto que espera que actualices, aunque sea una sola persona. Muchas gracias, en verdad.

**GabZ:** Nena hermosa, gracias por dejarme review, y doble además. Creo que debería dedicarte esto, por tu duro esfuerzo por hacerme escribir y leerlo antes que nadie. No voy a dejar de publicar este; sin embargo deberás perdonarme porque si borre el otro. Una razón fue que no sabía cómo continuarlo y la otra porque planeo escribir algo mucho mejor con algo parecido. Por cierto, yo te debo comentarios… perdonaras mi falta de inconsistencia, pero espero que muy pronto yo te escriba por tu trabajo. En verdad soy una ingrata.

**Katuka Hiwatari:** Bueno no esperes más, ya lo actualice. Gracias por esas palabras de aliento me sentaron muy bien. Yo espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Chionne Illuminati:** Alguien que me comprende con respecto la serie. Cierto, me tarde años en volver a publicar, espero ya no tardarme tanto y subir los capitulos rapidamente además de terminar el fic sin mayor problema. Un saludo y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Bueno esos fueron todos, me despido por el momento. Si no es mucha molestia un comentario por favor.

Y no, no se preocupen no los dejare mucho tiempo en ascuas por lo que le sigue al fic.


	6. Resoluciones

_Estas tres semanas que pasaron han sido de muerte. Entre los trabajos, los exámenes y mi estancamiento en cosas personales llegue a pensar muchas veces por instantes en tirar la toalla y dedicarme a dormir sobre mis laureles. Sin embargo creo que esto me da la suficiente satisfacción para seguir._

_Esta parte no es corta. Estamos llegando a partes que realmente me agradan mucho; no solo porque pongo otra de mis parejas últimamente favoritas sino que ya comienza a hornearse los problemas._

**_Beyblade no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, simplemente hago esto por diversión. Sin embargo mis dos ternuritas si me pertenecen y la historia también._**

**_Por último, si algo no les parece, por favor se los pido de la manera más atenta. Solo díganmelo en un comentario, no me enojo, de verdad… o si les cuesta mucho, entonces solo no lo lean._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la primera provocación ataco. Con fuerza se fue contra su jefe y en vez de arremeterle con por lo menos una bofetada le dio un beso en los labios. Le mordió la lengua con premura y después los labios.

Kai no supo que fue lo que ataco. Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente despierto para seguir con esa oportunidad que sabia podría no volver a repetirse. Apenas se quitaron lo indispensable de ropa y con la misma delicadeza que lo hizo Bryan desbordaron la pasión que les abrumaba en todo el cuerpo.

Se coloco frente a frente, pero Kai lo obligo a darle la espalda. Con una velocidad nada despreciable le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior. El simplemente abrió sus piernas y le ofreció su trasero en espera de que se sirviera él solo.

Sus jadeos y demás ruidos eran opacados del exterior de la oficina por las grandes puertas de madera. El escritorio quedo hecho un desastre lleno de papeles desordenados. Por suerte nada importante o costoso estaba ahí.

Cuando el golpeteo de las pieles finalizo y los gemidos quedaran en sus gargantas, por fin se dejo caer. Se sentía agitado y satisfecho. La mano del peliazul en su miembro, aun acariciándolo a pesar de que ya también se había vaciado, seguía ahí. Como si le diera las gracias por aquello.

Se separaron lentamente. Kai tuvo la gentileza de limpiarle con un pañuelo, para evitar ensuciar o dejar evidencias por demás vergonzosas. El olor estaría impregnado en todo el lugar y en sus cuerpos. Lo trato con mas delicadeza y le dio varios besos en su rostro cuando por fin se vieron a la cara.

Tal vez fueran las emociones que guardo durante mucho tiempo o la debilidad que el acto carnal le había dejado. Jamás lo supo. Simplemente dejo salir a las lagrimas que demostraban tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna explicación y se abrazo a su ahora amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus labios tocaron la botella de cerveza alemana importada. Su cabeza se desplomo en el respaldo del costoso sillón de piel, mientras que sus brazos descansaban a su costado. Cerró sus ojos pensando en las últimas semanas.

Aquel día en especial le pareció por demás frustrante. Por más que busco y rebusco algo en el joven asistente de Kai, no encontró nada. También los había mandado a espiar y en todas las fotos que le entregaron solo se veía al pelirrojo enfurruñado y a Kai con una enorme sonrisa.

También había niños en algunas fotos… Aquello le intereso más porque Kai jamás mostraba ningún interés en nada más que su persona o en su posible prospecto. Y con esos pequeños Kai parecía un niño más.

Sin embargo, aquel día Kai se mostro accesible a muchas cosas. Tanto que cualquier idiota pudo haberle pedido un aumento y este le hubiese dado la gerencia de la compañía. Lo peor fue que se mostro relajado cuando se quedaron solos y él comenzó con pequeños avances hacia el otro. Por primera vez en más de 3 meses tuvo sexo de verdad.

Y aquello le preocupaba. Porque a pesar de que fue fantástico sabía que si las cosas fueran completamente visibles y palpables tendría una cornamenta de aquellas que no lo dejarían pasar por las puertas.

Desearía saber en qué momento fue. Que día le cobraron y no le dieron seguimiento realmente. O si fue frente a sus narices y desde cuándo. No podía despedir a ese muchacho, no había ninguna objeción, su trabajo era impecable y eficiente.

¿Y si llamaba a Hiwatari padre y pidiera la mano de su hijo? Era una petición muy estúpida si consideraban que el padre ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hijo estaría soltero toda su vida. Sin embargo aun ejercía presión en Kai. Sobre todo porque aun no era heredero y si no se casaba jamás heredaría.

Una visita a Japón y una entrevista se vería mejor que solo llamar.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Jhony. Él arreglaría todo… ¿Qué tan difícil seria darle a Kai un par de pastillas para la fertilidad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Otra noche difícil?- le sirvió una copa de vino, sentándose después en las piernas del muchacho pelirrrojo.- al menos mañana no tienes que irte temprano- bebió de la copa y beso la boca del otro, pasándole un poco del liquido. Una mano se había ya colocado en su muslo desnudo y la otra le había quitado la copa.

-Mejor ponte a trabajar golfito- Dejo la copa de vino en la mesita alado del sillón. La risa del prostituto le hizo sonreír. Bajo la vista, mirando la cabeza peliazul que ahora estaba entre sus piernas. Las manos acariciaban el miembro masturbándolo para poder hacer la famosa garganta profunda.

Los labios humedecidos hicieron una perfecta curvatura, para formar la sonrisa. Después, beso la punta del pene con vehemencia y engullo el miembro, acostumbrándose al tamaño y sosteniéndolo aun con sus manos tibias desde la base, para poder darle estabilidad.

Lo movió dentro de su boca, empujándolo un poco y sacándolo. Simulando una penetración, lenta y cariñosa. La saliva acumulada lubricaba por completo la carne en su boca y lo hacía todo más sencillo. Trago el sobrante de los fluidos y siguió con esos movimientos compulsivos que iban en aumento. Su cliente solía desesperarse con rapidez. Sin embargo ya le tenía medido. Con lentitud se dedico a seguir dirigiendo la velocidad y constancia de los movimientos.

Lo saco y lamio desde la base. Chupeteando los testículos que parecía que no tenían mucha atención. Los rosaba con sus dientes y después los lamia. Regreso su atención al pene ante la mano insistente en su cabeza que jalaba su cabello, para que volviera a subir y deglutiera el miembro.

-No te desesperes- su voz salió cantarina. Volvió a su trabajo. Lamio el pene un par de veces, volviéndolo a humectar y metiéndolo de nueva cuenta a su boca. Su lengua la bajo lo mas que pudo. Después relajando sus músculos en la garganta y dirigiendo el pene, para que lo atravesara de aquella manera y bajara por su garganta. Le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse a ese objeto que se almacenaba de manera un poco sofocante en su garganta.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud nuevamente. Tragando la saliva que casi desbordaba y dando otras sensaciones estimulantes con aquel movimiento al tragar. Jhony tenía sus manos en su cabeza, queriendo que aumentara la velocidad. Le dio un poco de lo que quería. Sin embargo la fuerza que aplicaba era demasiada para poder seguir de esa manera. Soltó un gemido de dolor y después un gruñido de descontento. Opuso resistencia y con lentitud saco el miembro que paso por su garganta y después por su boca, sacándolo por completo.

-Cielos- un jadeo por parte del pelirrojo fue lo que lo saco de su molestia por su parte.- Vamos, quiero montarte- lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, sus piernas le temblaban un poco por aquella posición tan cansada.

-¿En dónde?- Se quedo parado frente al hombre, mientras era jalado. Abrió sus piernas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y acomodándose en la pelvis, donde el pene erecto le esperaba.

De un momento a otro fue llenado por completo por aquel miembro viril y comenzando con un vaivén lento y a compas. Abrió su boca jadeando. Bajo su mirada un poco, observando al pelirrojo que parecía extasiado con sus movimientos. Acerco su rostro al del otro y comenzó a besarlo.

Tal vez fueron las embestidas y los movimientos en su propia cadera y piernas, bajando y subiendo de manera rápida, queriendo enterrarse más en aquel mástil que lo estaba tomando lo que lo hizo gemir.

Pequeñas nalgadas placenteras era el golpeteo de los testículos del pelirrojo golpeando su piel al chocar por la fuerza en que se juntaban sus cuerpos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Algo que era casi común cuando se está con un cliente como aquel. Terminaron después en la cama, en diferentes posiciones y velocidades. Tal vez por ello no escucharon el repique del celular del pelirrojo. Mucho menos cuando este se cayó del buro.

La cabeza de Jhony descansaba sobre la almohada, mientras que Takao salía del lecho, buscando la botella de alcohol con la copa. Su cuerpo sudado y trabajado regresaba a la cama. Sus ojos miraron el costoso celular que descansaba en el piso alfombrado. Se acerco y lo levanto.

-Mira, estaba en el piso- le paso el celular al hombre que desconcertado lo tomo.

Comenzó a revisarlo con ojos adormilados y su expresión paso del sueño a un estado de alerta impresionante. Sintió el peso extra en la cama cuando el moreno volvió a sentarse en esta. Llamo a su jefe, quien había llamado unas doce veces. No vio la sonrisa llena de maldad de Takao.

-Que ineficiente eres Jhonathan- fue el saludo de Ralph al otro lado de la línea. Hasta ese momento todo parecía normal.

-Perdona pero la gente normal a estas horas está descansando en casa- fue su contestación. A su lado Takao dejaba la copa de vino y tragaba con apuro el alcohol mientras se arrastraba con lentitud al otro lado de la cama.

-Se que estas con el prostituto ese- su voz comenzó a subir de tono.- pero ese no es el punto en este instante-

-Dime cual es la urgencia entonces- su voz salió un poco después de lo normal. Las manos de Takao en sus hombros y espalda dando un ligero masaje le entretuvieron. Podía sentir además de las manos el pene del chico que se frotaba insistentemente contra él.

-Necesito que hagas una cita con Hiwatari- su voz demandante no dejaba atisbo a replicas.

-A Hiwatari lo ves diariamente- las manos había bajado a ahora a su sexo, masturbándole, mientras que los labios y lengua del moreno le acariciaban en el cuello y espalda.

-Me refiero a Hiwatari padre… y arregla un vuelo a Japón.- decreto- Ahora- colgó el teléfono cuando escucho las maldiciones de su asistentes contra él y el prostituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sí, creo que no es tan corto como el anterior, en el documento de word sale más grande, la distribucion supongo. _

_En fin, no tengo nada más que decir. Agradezco los review, los contesto abajo… no sabía que había una opción para responderlo, pero en fin, creo que lo hare por aquí y tal vez ya la siguiente lo haga por fuera._

**Chionne Illuminati:** Nena, en verdad me alaga el hecho de que dejes tus actividades durante un rato solo por leer lo que sigue. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue. La verdad cuando ando escribiendo tampoco sé que pensar… Digo estoy en contra de la infidelidad y todo eso, pero la bandeja está ahí y el actuar humanamente es lo que caracteriza esto, no me gustan que los personajes sean perfectos. En fin espero que te gustara, cuídate mucho. Saludos y besos

**GabZ:** Mi nena hermosa, gracias por leer. ¿Qué puedo decir? Sigo sin creerme lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Qué bueno que te está gustando, siempre que llegas y me pides por más haces que cada vez me falte menos por escribir. Gracias por perdonar mis defectos y maquillarlos con bellas palabras, aun así debo de arreglar aquello que me falta. Disfruta el capitulo hermosa. Te quiero.

**Tier:** Bueno THC son las siglas de Trabajo, hijos casa. En si la primera vez que publique no era buena para poner títulos, de hecho sigo sin serlo. Ya estoy en vías de mejora en aquello. Pero ahora que remasterice el fic, me pareció que debería de cambiar el titulo un poquito… cosa que no he hecho del todo, pero debo hacerlo. En fin. Espero que si hayas terminado de leer y que además te gustase, junto con este capítulo. Bueno cuídate mucho. Saludos y besos.

_Saludos a todos._


	7. El Abuelo Frío Especial de Navidad

Bueno como dice el titulo es un especial. Despues de este capitulo seguire con el transcurso de la historia.

Siempre quise hacer algo de este tipo, algo para una fecha especial, sin embargo no me había animado hasta ahora y pues con eso de que me sale la inspiración hay que aprovecharla. En fin explicare rápidamente como está el asunto.

Entre mis pequeñas investigaciones, me base en la leyenda de El Abuelo Frío. Este lindo personaje es una versión de Papá Noel. Solo que este no viene el 25, bueno no realmente, por el calendario de la iglesia ortodoxa. Aquí llega en enero en la noche del 6 y esta vestido de azul, toca la puerta en vez de entrar a las casas como ladrón. Bien además de estas cosas viene acompañado de su nieta nievecita junto con su carruaje alado de tres caballos…

Si una versión muy linda y que como en todos lados los padres usan su alevosía y modifican todas las tradiciones.

Por supuesto que la historia está enfocada a los niños. Mis niños…

Beyblade no me pertenece ni las tradiciones rusas, solo la historia y los niños Aleksei y Aleksandr

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La navidad

No eran las fiestas familiares, tampoco el rico aroma a mandarina, ni el calorcillo hogareño de cada año. Tampoco las delicias que preparaba papi ni todas las cosas que su padre les dejaba hacer con tal de que estuvieran quietos en la sala….

No. Lo que más amaba de la navidad era que podían pedirle todo lo que quisieran al Abuelo Frío que les traía regalos.

Miro a su hermano pelirrojo, mientras escribía su carta. Bueno en realidad recortaba imágenes de las cosas que quería, mientras su papi le escribía para mejor referencia y que el hombre barrigón vestido de azul no se le olvidara nada.

Con tijeras, especiales para niños en manos, abrió de nuevo aquel catalogo del gran supermercado con juguetes y miro las opciones que deseaba con tanto ahincó. Su padre dijo que solo tres cosas y que de esas tres solo le traería una.

Una difícil decisión. Entre sus juguetes estaban aquellos balones y una avalancha que apenas y sacaban para jugar. Estaban apilados esos juguetes "peligrosos" en su armario y afuera estaban los juguetes suaves, en su mayoría de su hermanito, para poder jugar ambos.

-¿los libros para iluminar también van incluidos como juguetes?- los enormes ojos de mi hermano hacia mi papi son tan extraños. A él también le encanta la navidad, de hecho se emociona tanto que desde septiembre comienza a dejar pequeñas cositas como el libro de cuento de navidad o esferas de papel por la sala o en la mesa ratonera.

-No, eso va a aparte cariño- papá sigue con su tarea de escribir con buena caligrafía y pegar los recortes de Aleksei. Últimamente esta de muy buen humor. Temo que sea por el hecho de que el dentista no cerró por vacaciones este año y nos manden a revisión. Siempre quiere hacer esas revisiones en las vacaciones, porque así nuestro padre nos acompaña y con él es casi imposible que no nos dejemos atender.

-ya sé que quiero- grito señalando una de las hojas con emoción.

-espero que no sea la dichosa pistola esa que lanza balas de plástico que te dije que no- mociono sin voltear nuevamente.

-¿pero papi así como voy a empezar a entrenarme para cuando vaya al ejercito y sea francotirador?- la voz decepcionada no conmovió al progenitor que seguía escribiendo.

-Estoy seguro que cuando eso ocurra, habrás reflexionado mejor y estés estudiando una carrera y no enlistándote en el ejército-

-Eres malo, esperare a papá para que me escriba la carta, ya sabrá el Abuelo lo que más me conviene-

-bueno ya veremos lo que te trae, recortarlo entonces, tal vez si te lo traiga o tal vez te traiga otra cosa- desistió. Mataría a su esposo si osaba a hacerle quedar mal.

Feliz, recorto la imagen que las pistolas de plástico que se volvían de franco tirador y que además tenía aquella luz. Después busco otra pistola de la misma marca pero menos sofisticada y por ultimo un bonito bat de beisbol con las respectivas pelotas y una más para frontón, aunque cuando le pedía ayuda a su papi que escribiera le suplicaba al Abuelo Frío que no le trajera cosas de bebés como los juguetes de su hermano y si cosas más para hombre fuertes como él.

-Aleksandr-

La voz de mi padre es seria, como cuando quiere hablarme de cosas aburridas como el pedirme que me disculpe con mi hermano por hacerlo llorar.

-¿Si papá?-

-sabes que el Abuelo Frío solo te traerá una cosa y escogerá lo mejor para ti- había leído la carta, el ceño fruncido de Yuriy se pronuncio más cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de lo que su hijo había escrito.

-si lo sé y él me va a escoger esas pistolas con la luz y de francotirador porque él quiere que en eso me convierta- decía más que ilusionado.

-si bueno, hay veces en que el Abuelo y los papis saben lo mejor para ti y que puede que tú no lo entiendas en su momento, ¿de acuerdo?- En verdad que no quería desilusionar a su hijo.

-no te preocupes papi, yo se que el Abuelo Frío como buen compatriota me traerá la pistola que yo quiero y que con eso papi se convencerá que eso es lo mejor para mi-

-sí, esperemos que de ser así tu papi se convenza de que no puede escoger por los demás- recostó a su hijo y lo cobijo- descansa cariño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien. Estoy en la cama desde las nueve de la noche. Mi hermano ronca a pesar de que hoy es víspera del día especial y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Estoy nervioso. No suelo ponerme así, bueno no que yo recuerde. Pero es que este año es importante. Este año pedí aquellos súper patines para hielo. Esos que papi dijo que eran caros y que además no iba a usar.

Pero se equivoca. Yo los voy a usar así sea lo último que haga. Él no lo entiende porque se cayó varias veces en la pista de patinaje. Pero a mí me encanto deslizarme en el hielo, sentir que por unos segundos era capaz de hacer un deporte yo solito y sin el miedo de ser golpeado o tirado por algún chico apropósito.

Bueno, si me caí, pero solo al principio. E investigue sobre el deporte con el amigo de papi. Soy de la estructura especial para patinar y tengo todas las de poder aprender y hacerme profesional.

Realmente deseo tanto esto y si el Abuelo Frío no me trae esos patines juro que me portare muy mal como Aleksandr, a quien siempre le trae todo lo que pide.

Vuelvo a girar sobre la cama y me cubro con mi frazada afelpada. No hace tanto Frío pero me gusta enrollarme para dormir, cierro mis ojos e intento poner la mente en blanco. Puedo escuchar todos los ruidos que hay afuera. Papi y papá están recogiendo aun las cosas de la cena.

Tal vez por eso no llega el Abuelo eso o el hecho de que no me he dormido. En verdad quiero hacerlo pero no puedo mis nervios no me dejan.

Vuelvo a concentrarme, la luz que se filtraba del exterior ya no está. Por fin sus papas se fueron a dormir, entonces sería muy pronto cuando arribara. Solo tenía que dormirse y listo.

Aunque era difícil….

Tomo aire y lo soltó con un bufido. Estaba muy molesto, no podía seguir así de hecho ya estaba muy cansado. Tenía sueño pero no podía dormir.

Los ronquidos, el movimiento de las cobijas, el ruido del cuarto de sus padres, del baño, de la puerta siendo tocada a altas horas de la noche….

Un momento. ¿La puerta siendo tocada?

-ES ÉL, YA ESTA AQUÍ- grito con fuerza destapándose y corriendo hacia su puerta para abrir- EL ABUELO FRÍO-

-Aleksei vuelve a la cama-le regaño su padre cuando lo vio desesperado en la sala- si estas despierto no vendrá nunca ya hasta se ha de haber ido-

-Pero es él, lo oí tocar la puerta-

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Lo ves? Vamos papá abre la puerta para que deje los regalos y siga repartiendo a las otras casas-

-Sí y por eso debes de ir a dormir anda- lo empujo rumbo a la habitación- al menos deberías de fingir que duermes- Yuriy abría la puerta y él metía al niño a la cama- duérmete y mañana podrás ver tus regalos junto con tu hermano-

-Pero quiero verlo- gimió angustiado, sin embargo no había ruidos más que el de trastes- creo que no era él-

-aun es temprano hijo- lo arropo y prendió la lámpara de noche que descansaba en el buro- si te leo un cuento estoy seguro de que te quedaras dormido y no estarás a la espera de ver al Abuelo Frío-

Asintió medio convencido, mientras veía a su padre tomar uno de los libros y lo ojeaba- ¿podría ser de nuevo la parte del cuento de navidad, el fantasma de las navidades pasadas?-

Suspirando tomo el libro y lo ojeo. En verdad el hombre que escribió aquel libro debió de amar la navidad demasiado. (1)

_… hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propósito para pasear a pie; que el lecho estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestido con las zapatillas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que padecía un resfriado. El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana, le asió de la vestidura suplicándole:_

_-Soy mortal y puedo caerme._

_-Os tocaré con mi mano aquí -dijo el Espíritu, poniéndosela sobre el corazón- y podréis sosteneros._

_Al pronunciar tales palabras, pasaron a través del: muro y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y a otro. La ciudad habíase desvanecido por completo._

-Bryan, ya se durmió- la mano de su esposo lo detuvo. Era cierto el pequeño Aleksei se había quedado dormido mucho antes de la mitad. Cerró el libro y cobijo mejor al niño, que lata el esperar que se durmieran para poner los regalos debajo del árbol.

-al menos se esperara hasta mañana para abrir sus regalos- susurro, mientras salían del cuarto y cerraban la puerta.

-fue oportuna la llegada de Kon- menciono agotado también

- al menos debimos pensarlo mejor antes de comprarle los patines, no creo que los use mucho-

-si bueno paso lo mismo con la dichosa pistola esa- gruño molesto.

-es bueno que tendrán un juguete más este año y así no estarás ufano todo el año por tus gran conocimiento como papá- abrazo a su pareja con una gran sonrisa. Él esperaba pasar una buena noche con su pequeña representación de nievecilla. Aunque esta versión fuera más caliente de lo que se supone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens. Y bueno sobre el comentario de Bryan sobre Dickens y la navidad leí por ahí que no fueron sus buenas fechas. Un dato curioso nada más.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de la misma manera en que me divertí escribiéndolo.

Si lo sé es muy corto, pero hey lo hice en los ratos libres…. En vez de vacaciones pareciera que no las tengo. Mi madre me ve desocupada y enseguida me manda a hacer cosas…

En fin. Voy a intentar actualizar muy pronto a como sigue la historia. No es que no quiera, pero en verdad no he tenido buenos días y tampoco me he tomado el tiempo para escribir.

Por cierto. Muchas gracias a los review. Los contestare pronto.

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


End file.
